Hakuai Oshiego
Hakuai Oshiego '(教え子博愛, ''Oshiego Hakuai) ''is a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the wife of Kyōgō Oshiego. She was once the lieutenant of the Fourth Division but her love for Kyōgō got in the way of her duties. Eventually she decided to move the World of the Living with her husband and leave the life of a Shinigami behind. She is the adoptive mother of Koten Oshiego. Appearance Hakuai is a tall and athletic woman. She appears young physically but like most Shinigami she is actually much older. She has long and flowing silver colored hair and deep, firery, ruby colored eyes and pale skin. As a young girl she maintained the same features. Now that she is no longer a Shinigami she dresses more like a human to blend in with the World of the Living and it's culture. She normally wears a green sweatshirt and a brown skirt. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver locket attached around her neck. It is currently unknown what is in the locket. It was given to her as a gift by Koten Oshiego, her adoptive son, for her birthday and she never takes it off. Personality Hakuai's personality is considered energetic, peppy, and fiery. Her behavior as a young child was somewhat tomboyish as she always loved to fight. Hakuai is also very melodramatic and is well known to take things to the edge at times. She is however much more kinder and social than her husband. Hakuai loves to tell jokes and claims that she formerely worked as a comedian within the Soul Society as entertainment for the others. Despite being melodramatic at times, Hakuai can at other times be very relaxed. One of the only times which Hakuai seems to relax is while treating patients. She knows that she must remain calm so that the patient will feel comfortable. Hakuai is also a firm believer that laughter has a healing power. Hakuai is shown to be very educated about medications and herbs and can name many found in the Soul Society. Upon arriving in the World of the Living her interest for medication and herbs only grew. She was driven to study more about human medicines and herbs and is currently much more aware about remedies and treatments in the World of the Living. Her primary hobby is to stockpile medical herbs in her home so that they may be used in the event of an emergency. Hakuai also has a love for plants, specifically trees and flowers. Hakuai is extremely devoted to her loved ones and focuses primarily on them now that she is no longer an active Shinigami. At first she wasn't really fond of taking in the child of someone else but she has come to love Koten and accept him as her own child. While knowing that Kyōgō can protect himself, Hakuai has become the main guardian of Hakuai in the event of emergencies. She was always the main one out of herself and Kyōgō fighting off Hollows that use to attack Koten. Hakuai accepts Koten as her first born child instead of an adopted child and the two share a strong mother/son relationship. History Hakuai and Kyōgō have known each other for pratically their whole entire lives. The two grew up together as young children living in the 79th district of the Rukongai. Both of Kyōgō's parents died when he was young and Kyōgō was left orphaned. Hakuai and her family, although they where very poor and did not have much, took in the orphaned Kyōgō. Growing up in the slums of the 79th district was hard for both Kyōgō and Hakuai, who always had to fight other children in order to protect Kyōgō. Hakuai began to develope a crush for Kyōgō as the two grew older (she was completely unaware that Kyōgō also had a crush on her). The two soon discovered that they held spiritual power and began to experiment with it. Kyōgō and Hakuai then decided that it would be best to try and enter the Shinō Academy and become Shinigami so that they may leave the slums of the 79th district. Hakuai and Kyōgō completed their goal of entering the Shinō Academy and their relationship only continued to grow throughout their time there. Hakuai's life changed forever when during their last year of the Shinō Academy, Kyōgō confessed his love for her. Hakuai and Kyōgō were then separated as they both moved on to different divisions. Kyōgō went to the Twelfth Division while Hakuai went to the Fourth Division. Hakuai quickly began to specialize in medicine and soon found herself at the rank of a seated officer within the division. Hakuai soon began to feel incomplete without Kyōgō however. Hakuai's skills began to grow and she was promoted to the rank of lieutenant in the Fourth Division. It was widely speculated that she may one day become a captain till Kyōgō arrived to the Fourth Division from the Twelfth Division. Kyōgō had more of a natural talent for medicine that Hakuai and eventually surpassed her in rank, taking the position of captain in the Fourth Division. Kyōgō's promotion to the rank of captain only drew the couple closer. The couple's love for one another grew so much that they were forced to give up their Shinigami careers. Kyōgō and Hakuai fled the Soul Society and moved to the World of the Living as retired Shinigami. One day Yasuraka Kumoyuki, a close friend of Kyōgō and Hakuai, came to them for help. Yasuraka bore with him a young child and asked the retired Shinigami couple to raise the child for him. The child was none other than Koten Oshiego, given his name by Kyōgō himself. Both Hakuai and Kyōgō began to raise Koten as if he where their own child and they led the young boy to believe that he was. For most of Koten's life the two never mentioned Yasuraka or that he was in fact a Shinigami. When Hollows began to attack Koten, Hakuai and Kyōgō then told the young boy the truth and sent him to the Shinō Academy in the Soul Society to be trained. Plot Powers & Abilities 'High Spiritual Energy: Being the former lieutenant of the Fourth Division, Hakuai maintains spiritual power which is considered average for that of lieutenants in the Gotei 13. Master Hakuda Combatant: '''Hakuai possesses brute strength and excellent speed which she uses to her advantage in hand-to-hand combat. Her physical fighting style is recognized to be very direct and sadistic. Hakuai enjoys overwhelming her opponents with a barrage of speedy and painful kicks and punches. Most of her experience with hand-to-hand combat comes from years of self training. '''Enhanced Speed: Hakuai is very athletic and physically fit. As a result of her fitness she is shown to have inhuman speed. Hakuai's speed is comparable to that of a cheetah. Enhanced Strength: '''Hakuai's physical strength is considered to be blunt and brute and she normally uses it to overwhelm and surprise others. Hakuai has been known to lift objects which are two times her weight and much larger than her. Zanpakutō Like most Shinigami, Hakuai bares a Zanpakutō but it is only used in the case of an emergency. In it's sealed form the Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a red hilt. Like Kyōgō, Hakuai keeps her sealed Zanpakutō hidden within their home with easy access in case of the event in which she shall need it. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai#Shikai '''Shikai]: Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *She is the first character made by Steven-Kun to have ever attained the rank of lieutenant. *Her appearance is based off that of the character Super Moka from Rosario + Vampire. *She and Kyōgō Oshiego are the first characters made by Steven-Kun to be in a relationship. *She also shares the same Zodiac Sign as her creator. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Character